I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination energy absorbent and stiffening assembly for an automotive headliner.
II. Description of Related Art
Modern automotive vehicles conventionally include a headliner which is secured to the roof across the top of the passenger compartment. In order to protect the occupants of a vehicle in the event of a crash, such headliners oftentimes include energy absorbent cones disposed above the pillar garnishes. In the event of a head impact to the energy absorbent cones, the cones collapse and, in doing so, absorb the impact energy thereby lessening the possibility of serious bodily injury.
Conventionally, the energy absorbent cones were glued or otherwise attached to the headliner prior to assembly of the headliner in the automotive vehicle. Such energy absorbent cones, however, are relatively stiffer than the headliner so that the headliner frequently became creased, torn or otherwise damaged during the handling and installation of the headliner.